ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Prom Edition
Prom Edition Summary It's Quotes * Lyn Kane: (angrily yells) Stop! Both of you! Rex Salazar:Will you please tell me what is going on? Brian:I'll tell you what's going on, I'm her boyfriend. Rex growled angrily an tries to attack him again but Lyn pushed him back. Lyn Kane:(angrily shouted)Stop! (calms down) Brian, this is Rex, my boyfriend. Rex, this is Brian, my ex boyfriend. Rex and Brian:EX?! * Rex Salazar:Lyn? Lyn Kane: Yeah? Rex Salazar:Am i...taking Brian's place? Lyn Kane: What?! Rex Salazar: It's just that...i could see how much Brian used to meant for you and i don't want to change how you used to felt about someone and... Lyn Kane: I'll be honest with you, Rex; Brian was a bi part of my life. He'll always have a place in my heart, a place that no one else and can fill. But while that might be true, that doesn't mean that i can't have an equally important place in my heart for someone else. And i believe that someone is you. * Skye Rowan: Hey look, everything's going to okay tomorrow. Just wait and see, things might turn out- Katherine: I can't be bothered to go to prom...no guy has asked me out and i'm going to my cat's funeral. Don't feel sorry for me because the cat was fat and useless anyway. So stop talking to me, you ugly dude. Transcript Skye Rowan:Hey look, everything's going to be okay tomorrow. Just wait and see, things might turn out- Katherine:I can't be bothered to go to prom...no guy has asked me out and i'm going to my cat's funeral. Don't feel sorry for me because the cat was fat and useless anyway. So stop talking to me, you ugly dude. Mr.Johnson:Okay you two, because you've both been so quiet during detention, i will let you both go early... i know you need to get home and get ready for prom tomorrow night but that's not why i'm letting you both go. Don't make me give you another detention about this again. Do you both understand? Skye and Katherine:Yes sir. Mr.Johnson:Goodbye then. Katherine:We're going to get you, me and the other girls. Just wait and see. Ezekiel Sanders:Do you have a crush? Maya Jelani: Yeah, do you? Ezekiel Sanders:Yeah and she looks so pretty tonight, Maya Jelani: Really? Who is she? My crush looks great tonight as well. Ezekiel Sanders:My crush is Maya Jelani...and yours? Maya smiles. Maya Jelani: Ezekiel Sanders. Ezekiel smiles and they both close the gap that was between their lips. Some of the people around them made kissing noises. Virgil Hawkins:Holy crap! He just kissed her! Tora Da Costa:There's nothing holy about crap. Katelyn: So, it seems that Skye Rowan, the drag queen, has the guts to turn up at the prom after all. This song is to you, from us! Ok! I'm a cheerleader now! U.G.L.Y. You ain't got no alibi you ugly! Eh! Hey! I saw you walking down the street just the other day. I didn't see your damage from that far away. I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming. You walked up to me with your braces a gleaming. Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess. I thought it was a sack but it's your favorite dress. You hurt the tree's feelings and the birds all flew. I don't mean to insult you. Oh wait! Yes i do. Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mould. You're only seventeen, you look a hundred years old. When looks were handed out you were last in line. Your face looks like when the sun don't shine. Did you fall off a building and land on your head Or did a truck run over your face instead. There ain't no pill cos you ain't ill. (points at Skye)You're ugly! U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly! Eh! Hey! You ugly! U.G.L.Y. You ain't got no alibi you ugly! Eh! Hey! You ugly! What you really need is to wear a mask And book that plastic surgeon fast boy You're scary-you're hairy i heard about you You're the main attraction at the city zoo You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of lfab When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cab You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig Uncle Fester remember hum? I never knew that you had a twin You can't disguise your googly eyes In the miss ugly pageant, you win first prize Yo mama says you ugly You ugly! Get busy Yo mamma says you're ugly Get busy Yo mama says you're ugly Get busy You're ugly Now i feel like blondie. (points at Skye) Quasimodo, Camel breath, squarehead. UGLY! Chicken legs, Pig face, Chin like bubba. UGLY! Fish lips, Toad licker, Point dexter. UGLY! Spaghetti arms, limp butt. Freak show! UGLY! Like an alien chased by the F.B.I. U.G.L.Y., U.G.L.Y., U.G.L.Y., U.G.L.Y., U.G.L.Y., U.G.L.Y. U.G.L.Y. you ain't got no alibi you ugly! Skye was in total shock and embarrassment and Zak tries his best to comfort her. Aeolus Rowan:Katelyn, what is with you?! You shouldn't be mean to Skye like that. I mean, what did they ever do to you?! Katelyn: Nothing. But Aeolus, that transvestite sister of yours slapped Katherine in history class so we're getting payback! Aeolus Rowan:Who in God's name is Katherine?! Anyway, don't mess with me, my half sister, or any of my friends again! Katelyn: Fine, won't only if you dance with me! Aeolus Rowan:What? Never would i dance with an unpleasant, stuck up, snobby queen bee! Katelyn: So you would rather go to the prom with...with...CRASHLIE THAN ME?! Aeolus Rowan:Any day. Katelyn: How dare you steal Aeolus from me? He loves me and now you've put a spell on him to make him say he hates me! Berna Kane: Well sorry for not being a stuck up chick such as yourself and your other cult members! Katelyn: Whatever, you pathetic runt! Lyn Kane: (angrily yells) Stop! Both of you! Rex Salazar:Will you please tell me what is going on? Brian:I'll tell you what's going on, I'm her boyfriend. Rex growled angrily an tries to attack him again but Lyn pushed him back. Lyn Kane:(angrily shouted)Stop! (calms down) Brian, this is Rex, my boyfriend. Rex, this is Brian, my ex boyfriend. Rex and Brian:EX?! Lyn Kane: Brian was a popular jock who eventually became my first boyfriend. He and i began dating after my father died but after a few weeks of dating, he starts showing possessive behavior and he was jealous whenever another guy approaches or talks to me or about me and he doesn't want me to hang out with anyone, including my friends, when we were together. Brian:That was a mistake and... Lyn Kane: Brian, look, i really don't care. Not then and i definitely don't care now but Rex is my boyfriend now and i love him. Rex Salazar: Ha! In your face! Lyn playfully rolled her eyes but smiled lightly. Brian looked upset. Brian:I can see that. I'm sorry. I really didn't want to hurt you. I'm an idiot for not seeing what was in front of me. But that's my fault and now someone else has taken care of you properly when i didn't. Take care of her, man. She's beautiful and one of a kind. Rex Salazar: You okay? Lyn Kane: Yeah, i mean, he wasn't exactly a good guy when we first dated but he was immature in many ways like you but he could never hurt me. Rex Salazar: Lyn? Lyn Kane: Yeah? Rex Salazar: Am i...taking Brian's place? Lyn Kane: What?! Rex Salazar: It's just that...i could see how much Brian used to meant for you when he and you were together and i don't want to change how you used to felt about someone and... Lyn Kane: I'll be honest with you, Rex; Brian was a bi part of my life. He'll always have a place in my heart, a place that no one else and can fill. But while that might be true, that doesn't mean that i can't have an equally important place in my heart for someone else. And i believe that someone is you. Rex smiled and pushed back the strands behind her ear. I love you, Lyn. I don't want you to ever leave me. whispered as Rex caressed her cheek with her thumb) I won't ever eave you, Rex. I'm in love with you. Hopelessly, madly, passionately in love with you. (whispers)You took the words right out of my mouth and besides, No one can resist me. Lyn shook her head with a mock disappointment written on her face. Rex leaned down and kissed her Unbeknownst to them, Six and Beatrix are in the background watching them passionately kiss. Sera Hernandez: Oh, so you're hungry for something else? Hermione Cooper:N-no! Sera Hernadez:Oh c'mon, I saw the way you looked at Devanie. Looked like you wanted to nibble on her and not your bread! Hermione Cooper:That's not true! Sera Hernandez: Yep and Crispin's probably gay. You're both so obvious it hurts. At least Crispin's go the courage to get a guy alone with him in a romantic restaurant. You, on the other hand, can't even get Devanie alone without looking like an oaf. Hermione Cooper:Then what should i do? Sera Hernandez: I dunno, don't ask me. Hermione Cooper:But you and Berna- Sera Hernandez: There's nothing between us. Hermione Cooper:Well, i don't believe you. Sera Hernandez: I'm not gonna listen to a dumb girl and you are not interfering in my business. Hermione Cooper:Pardon my manners but i'm certain there's something there. You just don't want to see it or are oblivious. Even i can see it Sera and i'm just a dumb girl. Now, if you'll excuse me. Hermione stood from her seat and approached Devanie, taking her hand and talking to her quietly. Sera watched as Devanie blushed slightly and shook her head, causing Hermione to furiously blush. She seemed downcast but then Devanie placed a hand on her shoulder and smiles down at her. Hermione pulled her by her wrist to the dance floor and they danced to the slow song being played. Berna Kane: May i cut in? Katelyn: Maybe later loser. (turns around and continued dancing with Aeolus who was completely out of step) Sera Hernandez: What?! Berna Kane: Are you okay? Sera Hernandez: Just peachy. Berna Kane: You sure? Sera Hernandez: Does my face look like i'm joking? Berna Kane: Aw but...(looked around to see that Aeolus is still dancing with Katelyn. An idea came to her suddenly and she grinned, standing up and pulled Sera by the wrist) Dance with me. Sera Hernandez: What? No! Berna Kane: Please? Sera Hernandez: No! Berna Kane: Do i have to beg for everything? Sera Hernandez: I'm not going to dance with you! Just ask Aeolus. Berna Kane: But i want you to go with me. Sera Hernandez: Jesus Christ, Berna! Stop asking me! Berna Kane: Please Sera? Can we dance, just once? Sera's lip pulled downward in an annoyed grimace, but she sighed; nodding. Sera Hernandez: Fine, fine! Just one dance. Berna Kane: Yay! Suddenly, Sera saw Crispin and Caden laughing and hugging each other. They were in the center of the dance floor but moved away to give more space for others. She looked shocked when she saw Crispin give Caden a kiss, but smiled warmly at their interaction. Berna glanced at Sera and she sadly sighed, clenching the fabric of her dress. Berna Kane:(mentally) No way it was going to happen, not until i knew more about Sera's past. Who knows? I wanted to at least make sue we weren't entirely dependent on each other before it came down to that point, such as being in a relationship. I t would break me and i'm sure it would take years to fix, maybe even a lifetime. But it was already too late; i'm falling far too hard to stop. Category:Episodes